Electrical power source is used for providing electrical energy which may be further converted to other forms of energy such as lighting and heat which is essential for daily lives of human beings.
Photovoltaic devices, such as solar cells, are useful for converting solar energy to electrical energy. Multiple solar cells can be connected to increase the insolation area of solar energy to convert a larger amount of solar energy.
To meet the requirement of energy saving and maximize the power generation of these photovoltaic devices, various methods may be adopted to control the loading condition of the photovoltaic devices, so as to maximize the power generated by the photovoltaic devices. However, known methods may not be suitable for various insolation conditions.